Twitch
by KestreloftheNightWorld17
Summary: Bella, and her twin sister Analiese, are hiding from the Voultri. What will happen when she meets the Cullens in Forks?
1. Sour Beginnings

_**New story! I noticed that this was kinda short and suspenseful. I'm sorry, and I promise the next chapter shall be full of surprises, and maybe a glance at the Cullens!**_

_**read on to lengthen the soul,**_

_**Kris (a.k.a. Kestrel) -**_

* * *

I hated what I was. My twin sister agreed with me that we were complete monsters.

But even throughout our constant complaints, my mother, who didn't know she was harboring two renegade vampires, sent us to live with an Aunt in a haven that was Washington. To be specific, the Olympic Peninsula in the north west corner. Our mother, who was slightly crazy, thought we would be with our Aunt Renee the whole time, but in fact, we would be living in the house we had bought a few years back.

Forks, Washington would be our new residence. Rainy, depressing, cold, Forks. Not only were there werewolves to keep us from eating the unsuspecting locals, but there were rumors from the Voultri that there was another Coven there.

We, of course, couldn't associate with them.

Confused yet? Well, here's the thing. My sister and I aren't regular vampires. there were three thing that set us as outcasts in an outcast's world.

1) We shared Power. And not just any power, but power that could alter you life in a few startling seconds.

2) Analiese and I, Isabella, were the fabled Vampire Twins, up there on the 'Famous Vamps' scale right under Dracula.

3) The last, but not least, is that when we are hungry, we twitch, but only around animals, and not humans. We wouldn't leave the house if that was the case.

Once, in boarding school,(the only schools we go to) Ana forgot to hunt one night, and things for the Twins changed.

This is my story.

* * *

_**Oh... suspense......... If you like or have questions, click that little review button! you know u want to.........**_

_**Krissy (#)-(#)**_


	2. The First Day

_**Next Chapter!**_

_**BTW- Disclaimer- I do not own anything, besides Analiese, Anthony, and a few other minor characters and the plot. The rest are from other people and is a work of fanfiction, meant to entertain.**_

_**Enjoy the Second Chapter!**_

* * *

xXx

_Isabella_

It was two in the morning, and Ana and I were pretending to sleep. A feat that came naturally to us after over 20 years of school. Being straight A vampire students was very interesting, especially with our powers.

Ana liked to use her mind control most often, being so in tune with me, while I preferred elemental over all the many other powers. As we layed on my bed, listening to my favorite playlist on my iPod, I felt Ana twitch minutely next to me.

"Analiese," I said, turning off the music and turning to stare into her faded yellow eyes, a sign that she was basically starving,"When was the last time you hunted? You know we only have a week left in school! Can you stand the day with out twitching?"

"I think not, Izzy."

"Well what are you still doing here?" I said pushing her towards the window that overlooked to forest, "Go hunt!"

"Okay, okay. Cover for me, will 'ya? I might not be back until later, like lunch. Bye!" She said, putting on her black hoodie and sitting on the ledge to put her running shoes on, before hopping out the window, her feet touching the groud being the only sound of her decent.

"Bye." I replied, before casting her sleeping illusion on her bed and finishing my playlist before school.

* * *

After morning classes, I walked out into the quad, to-be-ignored lunch in hand, as Ana came rushing over to our table and took a seat.

As always, her uniform was prim and proper, but her face was not the composed mask it always was during school. She looked scared, and when she finally looked into my eyes, she looked positively terrified.

"I couldn't find anything that would tide me over! I only found a small fox, but that was soon after I left this morning! I'm afraid-" She never has finished what she was saying. Even 3 weeks later I still didn't know.

But my bigger concern was when she started to twitch horribly, like she was having a mild seizure.

After that was a dim memory, which, for me, was big for a vampire.

All I really remember was when we got off the train and went home- but not after an extensive hunting trip in the mountains- and when we finally got home, my mothers very loud reaction.

Oh, how my mother screamed!

She screamed about our dead father, killed by the same vampire who changed us, she screamed at me for letting my sister get sick, she yelled at Ana for starving herself (partly true), and the rest was telling us to leave, how she didn't want to take care of two 18 year old girls who stayed deathly pale, even with the extensive 'camping trips', that also cost her valuable booze money on boarding schools.

So she shipped us off, and here we were, Forks, Washington. The 'perfect' place for us.

* * *

Now that we are up to date...

It was our first day of school at a public school. Ever.

The freedom of a non-uniformed look enlightened me and made ecstatic, my sister was sad, missing the classic controlled look of private school life.

Getting up early, I took a shower, dried and crimped my hair, and went to my closet.

I picked the outfit I had set out a few hours earlier, and put on the black skirt that was longer in the back, sky blue tights that had flower patterns, a white racerback top I had made with literary quotes on it, black, white, and blue bracelets, other blue schemed accessories, black wedges with a peep toe, and a white vintage vinyl raincoat over it all.

Running down the stairs that went through my sister's rooms, I ened up in the kitchen, where my sister was sitting, stroking her french braided hair and looking altogther relaxed in an outfit that consisted of a white mid length skirt,a pale pink tunic, ballet tights that were her skin color, and dark pink oxford wedges that gave her a very polished look. She topped it off with a pink Hello Kitty rain coat.

"The twins strike again." I said as she laughed at our on-going joke.

"What car today?" Ana asked, stroking her wayward braid and coming up behind me at our key hooks.

"Hm..." I answered, swatting her hand that tried to fix my almost-messy-but-still-not-a-bed-head hair and picked up the keys to our newest edition, our navy 2 seater Mustang that was a stay-away gift from the Voluturi. We had changed the interior (at least Ana did) so now it was black, and white on the inside.

"Perfect! It matches our outfits! Oh, and Auntie Renee still thinks were are heading over there, and Mom thinks we are already with her. I don't think I can keep up the charade anymore, so I'll watch our future."Ana said stepping out into the rain and running around to our garage, me not far behind her.

When we got to our new school, Forks High, we still had 15 minutes until school started.

"I'll get our schedules, you find a park." Ana commanded of me as she hopped out in front of the office and headed over to the student parking.

There, I saw that my car was seriously standing out. The only cars that looked close to expensive was the silver Volvo and the red M3 that I happened to park a few cars away from. Getting out, I took note of the six people getting out of the two cars but watched as a kid with red hair and odd grey eyes stared at me as he walked across the parking lot, and almost ran into a parked car.

Giggling, I caught sight of my sister, the only one in a pink rain coat, and jogged over to her, sure to keep my pace human-like.

"They gave us all our classes together, except first and sixth hour are switched." Ana said, handing me my schedule and grabbing her book bag that I had grabbed for her, and walking off with a backwards wave.

"Good bye to you too." I said, walking in the other direction, towards the English room.

* * *

xXx

_Analiese_

I walked into the biology room, and immediately noticed that the room was not totally filled with humans. A short girl, with pixie-like hair, sat in the back of the room, staring at me with a smile on her face, her golden eyes glowing.

"Excuse me, are you Miss. Swan?" A voice said from behind me as I spun on the heel of my wedges to face the teacher, a balding 35 year old with a creepy smile.

"Yes. I am Analiese Swan. Where do I sit?" I asked, glancing around to the full seats.

"Um, next to Miss. Cullen. If you don't mind, can you introduce yourself?" He said, taking the slip I passed him and signing it before handing back to me.

At least that'swhat would have happened had the slip of yellow paper not fell from his pasty pale hand and floated towards the tiled floor.

I dove for it, stoping time for the few seconds it took me to grab it and hop over the table, and the people at it, to the other side of the teacher.

'Wow, she's fast...' a mantra of mental voices rang inside my head as I hurried up to the front of the room.

I had everyone's attention.

Great. I made a point to be the non-eye catching sister too.

"Hello. My name is Analiese Swan. I just moved here from Italy. Florence to be exact. I have a twin sister, and we are staying withour Aunt and Uncle." I said, about to go sit down when a kid with odd multi-colored hair and blue eyes raised his black painted hand to ask a question.

"Hey, Analiese, right? Why did you and your twin move from sunny Florence to _**here**_?" He asked, flipping his black bangs out of his eyes to stare at me.

"If you really have to know," I said, looking down at my shoes before turning a piercing blue glare at him that made him jump, "My mother died in a plane crash when we went to Rome when we were 12. Our father just recently died. He was brutally murdered on our 17th birthday. And I like it here. It has more charm." I said before walking to my seat in the back as the kid sat dumbfounded in the front row.

As I sat down next to the pixie, she started to giggle uncontrollably, all while smiling at me.

"I am so sorry about your parents. I'm just laughing at him. I'm Alice, by the way. Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you!" She said, shaking my hand before giving me a hug.

"Hi, Alice. It's great to meet you too." I said, returning her bright smile before trying to paying attention to the class but failing completly and decided to just talk. Alice and I talked like we haven't seen each other in years, instead of this being our first meeting.

In that hour, Alice and I talked about our families, me telling her about Bella and Aunt Renee, she telling me about her three older brothers, Edward, Anthony and Emmett, and two adoptive siblings, twins Rosalie and Jasper. All of them were adopted by Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen, who were Alice's aunt and uncle, and Rosalie's father's best friends. The most odd thing she told me was that Rosalie was dating Emmett, and she was dating Jasper.

"It's not like we are really related in any form other than that our families knew Esme and Carlisle. I wouldn't date Jazz if we were related by blood. That causes birth defects." She told me before we left the room, arms linked as we headed towards our Trigonometry classroom.

"Wait," She asked, "So we have this period with Bella?"

"Yeah," I replied, "You'll like her, she kinda reminds me of you. Quirky, fun and free spirited."

"Yay!" She cheered as we rounded the corner to see Bella leaning against a stone pillar by the classroom door, texting as she listened to her iPod that I pulled out of her ears when we got close enough.

* * *

XxX

_Mary-Alice_

"Hello to you too, sis." Bella said, fixing me with a blue glare as she stood up straight and closing her phone with a smart _snap _as she flipped her brown-black hair over her shoulder_._

_" Bella, è piacevole. Ciò è Alice Cullen. Alice è nella mia classe di Biologia. Alice, cigno di Bella. A proposito… E conoscete comunque il vostro presunto a testo me durante il codice categoria. Chi erano voi che texting? "_ Ana asked in Italian as she introduced me, after I told her I colud speak Italian fluently.

_" Un nuovo amico che mi sono incontrato in inglese. Un Miss Rosalie sano. La conoscete? Capelli biondi, degli occhi oro…" _she dragged off as she shook my hand and gave me a happy heart-warming smile.

"Alice, hello! Sorry about that. It's a pleasure to meet you." Bella said as we walked into the classroom before the bell rang. Edward would absolutly love her.

Perfect!

xXx

_Isabella_

Ana, who normally doesn't talk much, and Alice who I could tell talked enough for the three of us, talked through the whole period in the Trig room after Ana and I introduced ourselves. I dozed off into dull and sharp memories, past, present and future. Mostly they were mine, but when someone passed a paper to me or called my name, I was submerged into their memories and their future. A girl who sat in front of me, a Jessica Stanley, would go on from this place only to get knocked up in college and come running back. A boy who sat next to her, Mike Newton, who had a budding crush for new exotic girls, would bother Ana and I until graduation and then somehow getting the number to our house. That is a future I would have to pass up on.

Next Class.

We both had Spanish, but Alice did not, saying she had Art across campus.

I would change classes to French, or another Language that didn't remind me of my birthplace in the boot-shaped country of L'Italia. It would remind me of my father too much.

Shaking out my hair, I tried to focus on other things. Next would be lunch, and I texted Rose to see if it was okay to join her family. Ana filled me in that they all lived together , but not related, a sign that they didn't all think alike.

She said yes, and I was stuck with nothing to do. Don't get me wrong, learning was a good pass time, but when you learned the same syllabus 13 times in a row it was kinda boring after the 3rd time.

I was jerked out of my brooding when Ana snapped her fingers in my face.

_"Oh la sorella di mie, covante aiuta nessuno! incoraggi in su, il relativo pranzo!"_ she said to me with a bright smile as she headed towards the door, not waiting for me one bit.

_"Dio, she' di s media così…"_ I said and followed her into the almost empty hallway and to the crowded lunch room.

"This is very unexpected..." Ana thought to me as the whole room went silent as we walked in and spotted to Cullen/Hale table across the room."Hey it's better that what happened last time..."

"Yeah, I now hate Northern Italy's school's. I'd have to say Blanca Sinclair's the worst_ Oh il mio signore che ha ottenuto sui miei nereves!" _I replied as I waved to Rose as Alice went to hug us both tightly before pulling us to the semi-large table.

"Hm... Bell, remember, they might be the Cullens the Voultri spoke of. We should be very careful about what we say around then, okay?" She thought to me, a meaningful glance passing between us a tall blond, Jasper, I guessed, drug over two chairs that he placed between two boys with different styled bronze hair.

"Bella, Ana, I would like you to meet my 'siblings'! Guys, this is Isabella and Analise Swan. They just moved here from Florence. _200 mijlen van Voulterra"_ Alice said, adding the last bit as an understatement in Dutch that made them all turn to us.

I would have spoken up about the last phrase of Alice's sentence, but I was paralyzed by the intense gaze of the closest bronze-haired boy. He had golden eyes like the rest of them, but his were almost borderline hazel. I could tell by his memories that he had green eyes, which explained the eyes perfectly. He had angular features and tousled crpooed hair that left a few strands in his eyes, and a strong jaw that I suddenly had the strange urge to lick, much to Ana's embarassment, which caused her to freak out beside me and turn around, only to come face to face with the other one. He looked exactly like the one I was staring at, only his hair was shorter and more styled, with a nose was slightly crooked, as if a broken nose as a little kid that had healed wrong way before his change. I then realized that Alice was talking again.

"Bells, this is Edward and Anthony, fellow twins..." Was all I heard before I looked back at Edward, I had guessed. He smiled a sudden, crooked but perfect smile that disarmed me in a different way that had my head reeling.

"Bella, you already met Rosalie, but you haven't met Emmett." Alice gestured to beautiful blonde Rose and a semi-tall _very _buff guy that smiled like a six year old and waved just the same.

"And last but not least, Jasper, the southern gentleman." Alice said before sitting on the lap of the blond guy I had properly estimated to be Jasper.

"The pleasure to meet all of you is _meraviglioso e magnificant._" I said before sitting next to Edward as Ana replied similar sentiments, but because she was completely nervous, she jumped form French to Italian to English like a cricket on speed.

I giggled at my sister before she sat down, and she glared at me before showing me the picture of me dancing in vibrant purple underwear with my black guitar and an old cowboy hat in my head that shut me up like a trap.

"So, Isabel-" Edward started, but was cut off by my deep glare.

"Bella, or Bell. or Izzy even. But never, and I mean ever, call me Isabella. I only allow it for introductions. So now that that is over, yes?" I asked, smiling cutely as my mind burned with the memories of my father as he taunted me with my name, even though he knew I hated it and pleaded on several different accounts to get him to stop.

"Iz..." I heard Ana say in my mind as she laughed with me and everyone at a joke Emmett told.

"Stop it, please? pity parties are no fun." She finished, but forgot to say it in thoughts, which meant it came out of her mouth with a self-preserving whine I was very familiar with.

"Huh?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence that had decended.

I sighed, it was all over now.

* * *

_**Please Review and you get pie! If you had any trouble with the Italian, I translated for you. (All translations beling to Bablefish on .- Grazie Internet-)**_

**_Italicized_**_** words-**_

_**1)"Bella, be nice. This is Alice Cullen. Alice is in my Biology class. Alice, this is Bella Swan. You know that you can't text me in class. By the way, who were you texting?"**_

_**2)"A new friend who I met in English. A Miss Rosalie Hale. You know? Blond hair, gold eyes… "**_

_**3)" Oh sister of mine, brooding helps nobody! Cheer up! It's lunch! "**_

_**4)" God she's so mean..."**_

_**5)" Oh my Lord she got on my nerves!"**_

_**6) "200 miles from Voulterra." *super kinda obvious***_

_**7) "Wonderful and Magnificent."**_

_**I would like to thank My Chemical Romance, Three Days Grace, and Distrubed and of course instant coffee for helping out with this chapter. I Love You ALL!**_

_**Again, please review if you'd like. I need a couple more characters, and if you would like a cameo, PM or leave a message in a review. everythought counts!**_

_**Arrivederci!**_

_**Kris (Now Death Pixie... -)**_


	3. The First Day Pt Deux

Hello! I hope writers' block doesn't stop the next chapter from popping up.

So in the words of my Best Friend, on with the show!

* * *

From the last chapter of Twitch…

"_Would you stop it please? Pity parties are no fun." Ana said in a self-preserving whine that I knew well._

_"Huh?" Emmett asked breaking the silence that had descended._

_I sighed, it was all over now._

* * *

xXx

Analiese

I can't believe I gave us away that easily! I mean something told me that this was best, but i'm positive that it wasn't Bella. She was going to strangle me. I just knew it. For the second time in four weeks I almost gave us away!

"_maledicalo_!" I said, then quickly covering my mouth when Bella looked at me with extremly wide eyes.

"_Oh il mio dio lo ha fatto appena maledizione? Piccola maledizione non colpevole della Ana? A che cosa la parola è venuto?"_ Bella exclaimed, turning to Alice with a totally confused look on her face that everyone, who didn't know what we were saying, returned while Alice was giggling and falling off Jasper's lap.

_"lo ho sentito con le mie proprie orecchie! I can' t belive, può voi Bella?"_ Alice replied in an equally scandilous tone as my sister_._

" I have no idea what they are saying. Do you, Edward?" Anthony asked Edward as I started to blush a light crimson that stain my cheeks that Bella laughed at. Loudly.

"_Awww…. osservi Alice, she' s che arrossisce!"_ Bella said and grabbed my arms before I could cover my now red face.

" _Cigno di Isabella Marie, lo otterrò all'estremità di questa terra se non lo lasciate andare!_" I snapped at her flashing the picture I showed her earlier and a whole mirage of worse ones as she let me go like I was on fire.

_"Sis spiacente e così spiacente."_ She said meekly before patting one of my braids back into place to make up.

"Um... Guys? Can you please speak in English? Only Alice can understand you unless you are speaking about designers. Then I can understand you, but that's about it." Rosalie said looking at the three of us like we were all high and had one too many happy pills.

"Oh, very sorry. So what were we talking about?" Bella asked, fixing up her mini skirt and glancing up at the clock across the room.  
"Um I think it was when Ana randomly said something to she was finishing a sentence."Edward said, looking at us like he was tring to read out thoughts.

"Well do you guys get what we are? Or do we need to talk about it?" I said, glancing aroung the room that was getting louder and frantic now that the period was coming to a close.

"Um, I believe we all know, but if we could talk to _all_ of our coven that would be fine with us,as long as_ you _don't mind." Jasper told us, getting up when the bell rang it's shrill annoying trill tone of G Flat to G.

"No it's fine. We just have to hunt after school though." Bella said, grabbing her bag and my arm when we went our different ways down the hallways.

* * *

XxX

Edward

I would normally go to Music in History class, but today was anything but normal. I mused to myself as I walked to my silver Volvo, that was parked near the navy Ferrari that was very sleek, and fast if it was anything like it's other models.

I sat in my car as everyone else was in class and thought about the beautiful girl I had the honor of sitting next to in the last hour. Bella. She had beautiful hair that was a collage of different colors that made it black-brown, but different by which way she would trun in light or darkness.

Her eyes, which were a pale blue that was different than her sisters which were a pale green, were perpetually expressive, which made up for the fact that I couldn't read her thoughts. They both obviously could project, but Ana was the outgoing one by her slip up at lunch. I wonder what Bella had thought about to make her sister tell her 'pity parties are no fun alone' in a sad voice. Alice and Rosalie both thought that it was about their father, who had passed some time ago. I was just glad that Rose was being nice to the new girl instead of flint-edged and hateful like she was to every human in the school. It was fine to the fangirls that flocked around Emmett Jasper and I, but was a burden when we tried to blend in.

_45 minutes later..._

I walked into Biology late, not caring to check in with the teacher, this being my first offence.

"Edward, how nice of you to join us. Miss Swan, can you start again?" the unusually high voice of the teacher informing me that I had a twin in my class.

"Sure. Hello! My name is Isabella Swan, and I moved here from Florence, Italy with my twin sister Analiese. And Jay, before you ask a_gain_, I moved her because my parents died and instead of living in Sweden with my cousins, we wanted to live here. Our Aunt lives near by, Jessica, so we are _not_ underage, for the last time." Bella said, before turning on the heels of her shoes to come and sit in the only open seat, next to me.

"Um... thank you Isabella. And to-"

"And the name is Bella. I don't like the name Isabella. And if anyone calls me that I won't refrain form hanging them from the flagpole." Bella said, glaring at everyone before turning a wicked happy smile on me.

* * *

xXx

Isabella

Great.

Just great.

My first day here and I have the unsupecting townsfolk scared. Great. 'This has a bad ending...' Like Ana would say right before I would do something stupid when we were ten.

But that wasn't the worst part. Edward, the hottie I sat next to at lunch, and was apparently in my Music in History class, thought I was something I knew I wasn't.

He thought I was a perfect angel with eyes the color of a perfect sky and hair like chocolate.

Ew.

Just...Ew.

Not only could I no longer love chocolate, but calling me an angel?

Way to far off the mark for me.

When I was in Italy, I was proclaimed very beautiful and I was nicknamed things that made me want to change my name to Rosaline or just go by Isabella (ugh, no), but here, where my name didn't mean Beautiful Swan, I was still chased after. Not like any of these mundane American boys could compare to Italian boys and Edward, but it was still annoying as heck. So when I heard his thoughts on me just being 'a twin' I was pissed. Pissed that I was one of two, and not one to him.

"Miss Swan, are you okay? You don't look too well." Mr. Varner asked me as everyone turned to me, scared looks on their faces. And even Edward looked slightly scared with the prospects of pain in my eyes.

"Um, can I be excused?" I asked, already packing up my stuff in my bag.

"Yes, Miss. Swan, but be sure to make up everything."

"Gotcha Mr. V. Thank you so much!" I said learching out of my seat and out of the door before he could change his mind... at least I felt that way when I thought back on it when I was sitting on the top of the bleachers sketching my beloved backyard back in Venice. It was very pretty, if I do say so myself, with it's multi-colored flowers that should not even be considered to be grown on the Italian countryside.

And I'm rambling.

So, an hour after my self-proclaimed 'breakdown', I was found by Alice, Rose, and Ana, all who looked furious and excited at the same time.

"Before you even try to drag me away for a couple days of grounding, let it be, in my defense, it was Edward fault."I said not looked up from the semi-perfect strokes on my purple hydrenga bush by the hanging stain glass window.

"Um, we were going to talk about this over smoothies at the mall, but if you-" Ana started but was cut off by the pixie.

"The mall?!"

"Yes, Alice, the mall. You know, the place where all the clothes are?" Rose said condesendingly, flipping her blonde locks and sitting next to me while Alice rolled her eyes.

"I _know_ what a mall is, Rosalie Hale, thank you oh so very much!"

"You guys sound like us." Ana said sitting on my other side, while Alice sat on the seat down, facing us.

"So what abot smoothies and the mall?" I asked closing my book and finaly paying complete attention to my surroundings.

"We were going to the mall to shop then go hunting before we meet up with the guys. Sound fun?" Rose said, grabbing my book and speaking

off-handedly as she examined my work.

"Yeah. Sounds peachy-keen._Oh il mio dio i realmente ha detto quello_?"

"Yes, yes you did." Alice and Ana replied with, non-chalantly because they were talking over clothes and painting and/or dying white denim.

"Well are we going to go? school has already been out, for about an hour." Rose said, standing up and brushing non-exsictend dirt off her white t-shirt with a ninja and black and blue spalttered skinny jeans, that she told me she did herself.

"Coming, coming." I replied, wiping off my skirt and fishnets and following her down the steps, with a gigling Alice and Ana bringing up the rear of our group.

Ah, I like Forks already.

* * *

Translations......T-T (gotta love Babelfish. it's my saviour)

1) -damn it!

2) - Oh My God did you just curse? Little innocent Ana cursing? What has the world come to?

3) - I heard it with my own ears! i can't belive it, can you Bella?

4) - Awww.... look Alice, she's blushing!

5)- Isabella Marie Swan, I will get you to the ends of this earth if you do not let me go!

6)- Sorry, so sorry sis.

7)-Oh my god, did I really say that?

Okay, so because I totally changed my story line, it might be kinda slow coming in the next few chapers, and because I hate starting with blank paper. it annoys me. Alot. So please be patient!

Lots of Extra sweet(eww, toothache!) love!!

Kitty-Kat!!


	4. Why Did You Do That?

Hey Party People!! the song I listened to repeatedly is I Wanna Be Sedated by the Romones. so I feel verryyyy, happy bout this.

* * *

XxX

Isabella

As I stared through the green foliage (no surprise) I heard the twig snap, a warning, before I was attacked from behind.

Strong arms wrapped around my middle as a deep baritone voice laughed in my ear as I screamed and tried to escape.

"Emmett put her down!" I heard Rose say before I was dropped back down, somehow falling into a sitting position from surprise.

"Emmett… Why. Did. You. Do. That?" I asked, getting up and facing him, a sardonic grin on my face.

"Oh... Um... I have to.." He said, eyes wide, backing up before he hit a tree.

"Go? Oh, your are not leaving Emmett, you are not leaving..." I said, slowing getting closer with each word.

"AHHH!!!! You are crazy Bella!" He said before taking off, screaming like a 5-year old girl.

"Good job Bells. It normally takes me a few crazy growls before he runs away like that." Alice said laughing as she and Ana came into the clearing where me and Rose where, gigling like mad.

"Thank you, thank you, I try." I laughed, rolling stupidly in the green(again, no surprise) underbrush.

And that is how we were found, laughing our heads off, by the wolves.

Maybe Emmett was right by running away.

* * *

Yeah. I know I know short chaper, but I know that cliffies are good. It builds suspense while I come up with the next chapter. XD

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

so I can feel good while I pack.... ='(

* * *


End file.
